Friends
by BubblesThePowerPunk
Summary: When young justice comes across an old ally of Robin and Speedys/Red Arrows will they accept her or want to be left alone. And why is the league of shaddows so interested in her?... R&R
1. Chapter 1

Unknown Island,

April 6, 2011

18:00

The steal walls echoed as a young girl of only eleven years old pushed her exhausted body to get down to the end of the seemingly infinite hall. At the end of the hall was a long spiral staircase and it was the girl's first destination. Once she reached the staircase she and slid down the railing and flipped into the rock hall way that opened up in front of her. Again she began to run to the end of that hall her breath so loud that It echoed against the walls. For a moment she lost her footing and fell onto her knees, with a look back she continued to run hoping the men she was running after weren't close. At the end of the hall way hidden by a picture of Rome sat a retinal and handprint scanner. The girl pulled the painting from its hook and placed it on the ground below before lining up both her left eye and hand print to the scanners.

"Recognized B00 unknown," The computer said as Trinity relined the pictutre and darted in to the small padded room that was earlier hidden by the wall. The door shut as soon as the girl was inside safely. The girl took off the large gray backpack as the door shut. She ran to the back wall in the room and slumped down against the wall until she was sitting down her knees pressed up against her small undeveloped chest.

"In threw your nose out through your mouth," She whispered to herself quietly trying to calm her breath.

The girl had brown hair fell to her mid back seeing as the hair tie that had before held it up in a bun now sat somewhere between the girls room and where she now sat. Strait bangs cut across her forehead almost falling into her eyes that where ocean blue like those of her best friend. She wore a black jersey tank top over a gray sports bra and black gray cheerleading shorts. She pulled her overly huge jacket up and around her like a blanket hoping it would keep her safe as it had many times before. After she knew it was safe she grabbed her back pack pulling out a pillow and small homemade quilt and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>Mount Justice<p>

April 8, 2011

18:00

"We are going on a rescue mission," Megan questioned as Batman began to explain their next assignment the team would be handling. The young teams of teenagers stood side by side as always and were being briefed. And what was it they were being briefed on, well as Megan said it was a 'rescue mission'.

"Of sorts, you will be deployed on April 10 and need to have the information at hand at 19:45, neither a second earlier nor later." He explained.

"Has the location of the information been compromised?" Robin asked with the slightest hint of terror in his voice. Most of his team ignored the reaction.

"Yes, but it is still intact and has borrowed deeper and is at the moment secure although at the moment the location is not known." He explained almost staring down his ward at the word unknown, it was clear the boy knew the location yet it was unacceptable to move without the Batman's say.

"With all due respect sir, if it is information that can be hacked why are we being called in to retrieve the information?" Kaldur asked.

"This information is not easily accessed Aqualad, you will have a better chance once inside of retrieving it I will call you when I receive the information but for now be teenagers." The dark knight shrugged off his own comment not knowing what else to say.

* * *

><p>Mount Justice<p>

April 10, 2011

17:50

The teens prepared for the upcoming mission with anticipation. Batman had yet to give them a specific location of the thing they need to rescue or a specific description of what it was they were supposed to rescue. Robin seamed jumpier than a jackrabbit as he checked the teams ear wigs. He couldn't even get his hands to stop shaking. They wouldn't be of any use to her if they lost contact with each other.

'your an idiot, you let her go although you knew it was a bad idea and now she could be dead,' he scolded himself mentally.

After a few more minutes of pointless fidgeting he threw the earwigs down and sat in the chair before also throwing his sunglasses breaking them in the process. He had to get a grip of himself; if he couldn't even fix an earwig he wouldn't be able to help his friends on their mission. He decided he needed to take a walk and try to calm down.

"Robin," Came the voice of his friend Megan before he could leave the room.

"Yeah," He said turning around.

"I know you are nervous about our upcoming mission, I just haven't been able to figure out just why you are so nervous. You do know that we will understand right?" She said, all he could do is let out a soft sigh. 'Great job of hiding your emotions Dick' He scolded himself as he turned around to face the older martin teen.

"I will be fine Megan; I just have a few things on my mind. Don't worry," He said before the voice of Aqualad rang threw the mind of the teens.

'We have the location, lets move out team.' Aqualad voice rang threw their heads and Robin sighed at least now what he was doing would be considered productive. Megan disappeared into the hall probably so she could start the ship and Robin moved to collect the ear wigs

"Hold tight, I will be there soon," He said as he secured his mask around his face, "And whoever is responsible for this will pay." He said to himself before joining the rest of the team at the ship.

"Hey Rob you good, you can sit this one out if you don't feel up to it," Wally almost whispered to his friend.

"No I will be fine I just don't idle well, lets go were running out of time." He said brushing off his friends.

"And I thought you were the one usually in a rush." Artemis punched the speadsters arm before getting on the bio ship herself.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N –Hello again it's just me thanking my readers and like always asking for reviews because they help :) So I was debating whether I should ask questions to you all like I did when I originally wrote this story and decided I will at least once.

So my question to you the reader will be told at the end of the chapter.

Oh and just in case you all were wondering I do not own young justice.

* * *

><p>In the Bio-ship<p>

April 10, 2011

18:00

Robin stared aimlessly at the water below the ship as it rippled peacefully. He knew that some ripples he see would grow and turn in to waves and others would settle without so much as seeing dry land.

Then he knew there would be some who when the waves hit would run away not wanting to be smothered by the waters force and others who would take the wave in stride, he wondered witch one he was.

Would he be able to stop this when it was a ripple or would it become a wave, and if It became a wave would he be able to concur it with the help of his new team or would he have to call in the league. That would totally not be 'aster.

"Robin," Kaldur 'am said pulling Robin from his previous state of oblivion to the fact he was being gawked at by his team as if he were a talking animal. He just shot a smile in their direction and halfway pay attention to the rest of Kaldur's plan to retrieve the 'information' God he hoped they would stop calling her that. Soon Megan opened the mental com-link seeing as the earwigs where not an option for this particular mission. Witch Artemis was sure to bust Robin's chops over. The plane was landing before Kaldur could reprimand the blonde saying it wasn't his falut although everyone knew it was.

He knew it to didn't seam want to fight back against the archer instead he focused his mind on finding her, it was more important at the moment than Artemis' clear issues with being part of a team anyways.

* * *

><p>Unknown Island<p>

April 10, 2011

18:00

The girl pulled tighter on her quilt as she heard footsteps approaching the room. She knew it was too early for it to be the hero's. They would try and see if she was in the first three safe rooms in the building rather than the third most hidden one.

She heard the footsteps get closer and louder and moved deeper into the room next to the open air vent and stuffed her blanket into the bag before putting in on backwards and escaping into the air duct not really having a plan of were to go but rather just trying to get away from where she was.

She came up to the a steep incline with smooth walls before jumping as high as she could and just barely making contact with the ledge above her than climbed higher. A part of her wanted to stop and wait for them there but she knew soon the air would kick in and then if she wasn't out she would slowly go into hypothermic shock. She blew hot air into her hands and rubbed them together before continuing in her pursuit of a way out.

"She is a child, explain to me how you lose a child." She heard a voice say from a vent that she just passed and she stopped back tracking to see who was speaking. She almost gasped to loud when she saw whom it was.

She covered her mouth and moved back against the outlaying wall of the air vent. The man wore a light brown suit with a darker brown dress shirt and oxblood colored shoes, on his head he wore a mangled mask made out of what seemed to be bird feed bag material yet the girl knew better. That mask was a lot more complicated then some feedbag a child used for Halloween it was much more deadly.

* * *

><p>AN – Hey guys its me again, asking for reviews, again. Oh and telling you the question witch is pretty easy for this chapter I think, so here it goes….

'_**Who is the villa the girl saw threw the vent?'**_

Either PM or leave your answer in the review box with your favorite ice cream flavor which I will incorporate in my story Thanks for reading now I must be going see you all soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't let the noise of others' opinions drown out your own inner voice. And most important, have the courage to follow your heart and intuition." – Steve Jobs.

Unknown Island

April 10, 2011

18:15

With the Girl

The girl shivered as she turned to her side and pulled her knees closer to her to her chest in the fetal position. She knew should have continued, she should have never stopped now she couldn't move, Just his face made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She began to crawl as quick as she could threw the vents she had to find Robin and the others, she had to warn them, she had to get out now.

She could barely concentrate as she made her way through the vents she didn't know what she should be feeling. She didn't know how she should react. Should she be happy she was leaving isolation or upset that it wasn't her best friend who was saving her rather his hero counterpart and she wouldn't be able to scream his name and collapse in his arms like she thought she would until after they got back to the manor. And who knows how long that would be.

Or the fact that a part of her knew when she saw this new team of his it would just make more prudent the fact the team of kids she remembered. The unbreakable pact she was a part of was no longer. She also couldn't help but wonder if the boy wonder still needed or wanted her to be his friend, and if friendship meant the same thing it always had. She stopped and leaned her head against the wall and sighed she needed to stop this it wouldn't matter how he reacted if she never got out of here. How is it that she got lost in a maze she created?

"Think Trinity," She mumbled to herself pushing her now sweaty hair off of her face and pulling it up into a black clip and sighed and listened for any indication of others.

"Kid Flash, someone is in the vent system," She heard someone say and crawling toward the voices she was moving so quickly that she didn't recognize the drop off and fell down the shaft silently thankful for her years of training and landing on her feet before falling to her knees flinching as the noise echoed threw the vents.

With Kid Flash and Superboy

"Kid Flash, some ones in the vent system," Connor whispered not wanting to alarm the rest of the team by saying it mentally but as he said it they heard a loud crash. Kid Flash and Superboy ran over to where the crash came from and Superboy bent the bars so Kid Flash could retrieve whatever fell.

He looked in and saw the girl who slithered out of the vent as soon as she could and grab her bag running toward the opposing wall. Wally and Superboy just looked at her.

"Wally," She said hugging the boy and as she did Wally remembered who it was it was Batman's other ward Trinity Anya, true he didn't know the girl very well but he knew her well enough to know by her expression that she was the Information, they needed to retrieve.

"Wait no time its Scarecrow we need to go now," She said almost shaking the boy.

"The others said they would meet us on the roof, but what about the information Batman told us to retrieve." Superboy said.

"Information….Superboy, Superboy…..Information" Wally said and lead the way to the roof. Soon the group met up with Robin and Artemis. Robin smiled a real smile not his usual murk upon seeing Trinity but made a move toward her ever so suddenly. As they ran she got close enough to whisper to her.

"You good," He almost whispered.

"Yeah fine, nice to see you to Robin," She said back they continued to be in stride with each other and until they halted to a stop and in front of them stood the Scarecrow. The team began to run the other way With Wally in the front. Trinity held the rear and glided to a stop and jabbing her fist threw an electrical board closing large metal doors to keep out any fear toxin that the villain decided to release yet knew that by doing it she knew if something went wrong they were pretty much trapped.

"And you all thought Supey had anger issues," Artemis said failing in lightening the mood of the group instead she got cold glares.

"Oh do you want to be suffocated by fear gas, my bad. Be my guest Blondie," Trinity said stepping aside allowing the blonde to leave if she wanted to Wally and Dick just chuckled. Instead of a remark the blonde just growled great now she would have to deal with two Wally's.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I haven't put one of these yet eek, alright so i do not own young justice or any other DC character mentioned in the story, if you hadn't guessed they are owned by DC.

Now on with the story (oh and there is Romanian in this chapter and it will be in future chapters the text after is the translated version.)

* * *

><p>They were safe...<p>

Everything seemed fine…

They where on the roof about to go home….

They were going back to the tower and to safety…..

They Hadn't been paying attention….

They had been day dreaming….

This was an simple mission….

But sometimes those are the worse...

And now they didn't know what to do….

Scarecrow never liked to make things easy expectably not for the two young Wayne wards. And of the two Robin had always been his favorite toy because of the ease to manipulate him. Usually if Trinity was near the girl would watch him like a hawk to make sure he was never completely overtaken by his fear but today she was preoccupied.

She didn't even realize anything was different until he walked up to her and looked her in the eyes and said.

"**Flori" **_"Flower"_Then he covered his own mouth quickly before collapsing into her arms. Superboy immeadly moved to grab the youngest member from the girls arms and place him in the bio ship Trinity fallowing close after.

"**Mama, Tatălui, Nu lăsaţi-mă să te cant. Eu nu sunt gata pentru a fi singur. Trebuie să te ridici haide acest lucru nu este amuzant. Vă rugăm să spun somthing nimic, mama, Tatălui" '**Mother, Father, do not leave me, you can't leave me. I'm not ready to be alone. Please come up this is not funny. Please say something nothing, mother, father' He began to moan again and gain.

"He speaks Romanian?" Wally asked not really expecting an answer.

"Yes," Was the only word out of Trinity's mouth she didn't even make an effort to recognize the rest of the team.

"**Va rog! Cineva sa ma ajute cineva de ajutor, Flori, unde eşti." **'Please! Someone help me help someone, Flower, where are you?'He screamed and Trinity's hand witch until now was sitting right next to his grabbed his and squeezed before she leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"**Am dreptate aici, lui Robin am dreptate aici."** 'I am right here Robin, I am right here.' She said pushing his now sweaty hair from his forehead.

"What has happened?" Aqualad asked finaly breaking the scilence from the team.

"He inhaled to much of Scarecrows toxin." She said.

"Wait a second I thought the toxin made you relive your worse fear not speak in Romanian." Wally butted it.

"It does make you relive your worse fear, when Robin witnessed his worse fear he had yet to learn English which is why he speaks Romanian." Trinity explained.

"I can try to pull him out mentally." Megan suggested and almost at the same time as she finished the sentence Atemis and Trinity yelled "No" In unison.

"Pulling a person out of a fear gassed state can result in one of two things. One the effects are on the brain to worsen, or two the person who attempted to help has the memory etched in to theirs." Wally explained for them.

"So what is it that we should do." Megan asked.

"Get back to the cave as soon as possible," Superboy said

"And call Batman, he needs to know." Trinity solemnly added the ride back was quiet and despite debate not only Trinity but everyone other than Megan who listened in telepathically and Superboy whom could hear them any ways stood around the youngest member talking.

Trinity however was not interested in what they had to say rather the reason he had called her Flori or flower, it had been so long ago when he would call her that he now much rather called her Tri, she allowed her mind to wonder knowing that her friend was in good care and her memory took her back to the first day she had met Robin.

* * *

><p><em>Giggles filled the air as a four year old trinity jumped on a small trampoline that barely sent the little girl a foot in the air but she acted as if she was among the stars and cosmos. She wore a black velvet dress that fell to her knees with a crystal bust line and crystal trimming on the sleeves. Her light brown hair was pulled into a half up half up do with a big black flower in her hair and her good pearls around her neck witch she only wore for special occasions. Today was one of those special occasions although the girl didn't really understand the importance of it. <em>

"_Trinity," Bruce said walking out to the small trampoline where she jumped. _

"_Hi Uncle Bruce," She giggled waving but continuing to jump. _

"_We have to get going or else we will be late," He reminded the four year old. _

"_Oh okay," She softly moaned as she stopped jumping then an idea came to her and she looked up at Bruce with a face that said just one thing. _

"_Can I have a piggy back ride?" She almost screamed and Bruce just sighed and turned around grabbing the girl's small hands and helping her up to his back. _

"_Where are we going?" She asked as he began to walk to where the car was awaiting them. _

"_I told you earlier we are going to the funeral of a few friends of mine." He said. _

"_What is a funeral Uncle Bruce?" the four years old asked and Bruce who just sighed Trinity was an intelligent yet if she did not like a subject it was not going to be pertained, death, not a subject appealing to the young girl there for despite the twelve times he has explained the word funeral the occasion and why she had to where black she never was able to recall the information the next time the subject came up. _

"_Well Trinity it's a way to remember people after they die." He said putting it as simply as he could so not to scare the girl. _

"_But if they are dead how do they know that we remembered them," She asked and Bruce sighed as he pulled her from his back to his arms. _

"_Because they just do," He explained placing her in her car seat witch she fastened herself. _

"_Oh," She said before tuning to Rachel who sat in the seat in front of her. _

"_That's code for I will tell you when you are older. Or ask somebody else." She explained making the woman laugh before Bruce sent her a signature Bat cowl. _

"_And does this have a code as well?" She asked. _

"_Yeah, shut up or you're grounded." Trinity giggled as Bruce started the car and silently apologized to Rachel who just smiled and mouthed back its fine. _

_Trinity decided that while in the car the three would play the sign game witch at the moment was her favorite for any car trip or walk and or anytime they were near signs. She called out words like 'Apartment' for A and 'Bay view Avenue' for B Soon Miss Rachel caught on as well and the three got to the cemetery where Trinity's giggles seized and she awaited her Uncle to open the door before unbuckling herself and very consciously stepping out and grabbing her uncles hand. _

_Bruce knew why her mood changed so drastically because every other time he takes her here it is never good. Not that a cemetery could ever be good persay but this would not be as sour as an experience he hoped. But as to be expected she didn't want to leave his side for a moment she wouldn't even stay behind when he went to talk to as she usually put it 'boring people about old stuff that no one cared about.' She still stood behind his right leg next to Rachel and clung tight to his pant leg although her head barely came past his kneecap. _

_Soon the service started and Trinity almost sat on top of her uncle her arms wrapped around his arm and hid her face only barely able to see the preacher from her peripheral vision and in the front row crippled against a very worried Commissioner Gordon whose arm protectively had wrapped around the boys slim shoulders in an effort to console his sobs. Trinity caught the frame of the small boy and kept her eyes focused on him as the service moved to the grave yard where they were ready to lower the caskets into the ground. Everyone focused their attention on the fact that it was beginning to rain and the irony of it but not Trinity her attention on the small six year old boy crippled in front of the grave stones with grief and in turn Bruce's attention was on the boy as well. _

_As everyone started to file back into the chapel for food and drink Bruce bent down and whispered in Trinity's ear, "Looks like he could use a friend." Trinity looked up. _

"_Are you sure," She asked her green eyes finally showing a glimmer of hope since she got here. Rachel mouthed the same words to her old friend knowing how slippery the little girl could be if given the chance. _

"_Yes I am sure," Bruce said to both before kissing Trinity on the head and handing her the two small daises and watching as she approached the crying boy the flowers shivering in her hands. Then she looked back and saw Bruce incoring her to continue. _

"_Hi," She said weekly and the boy looked up. _

"_My name is Trinity, I brought flowers," She said and the boy motioned that it would be okay for her to sit. _

"_What is your name…" She asked. _

"_Richard Grayson but most people call me Dick," He explained. _

"_Oh well I am not most people so I will call you Richie, is that okay?" She asked and Dick smiled._

* * *

><p>an - press the button press it you know you want to press it and please leave reviews :)))))))) please.


	5. Chapter 5

Trinity sat quietly and tried to push the tears that threatened to spill from her green eyes back; below she saw the old headquarters of the justice league below her knowing that the teenagers now used it for their team. She knew as they landed people would begin moving like moths trying to help the boy wonder that she could have saved.

As the space ship landed she absentmindedly stared out the window although a stone wall is all that was in front of her. The justice league almost rushed the ship all the mentors checking on their resident sidekick except Green Arrow wasn't there and Cannary was cchecking on both . Except for Batman who to the surprise of the sidekicks first went to Trinity's side and pulled the small girl into a warm hug a jester usually only witnessed between the two Flashes'.

"It's my fault, I should have paid better attention, I could have prevented it, I knew it is what they wanted and I didn't take necessary measures to avoid it, I am so sorry." She whimpered and Artemis who already brushed off the leagues attempts to make sure she was okay witnessed as Batman's muscles tensed.

"You talk in circumlocutions when you're tired Tri," A voice said but it wasn't Batman's rather from Green Arrow who now stood in the seemingly cramped bio ship as well Trinity looked up to Batman whom just nodded before releasing his grip on her and she flung herself into Green Arrow's arms who expecting this had already secured his bow.

"Where..."

"Busy, soon though I promice," Ollie said though he knew it was a lie she just hoped that it was right

* * *

><p><em>In Gotham, <em>

Trinity had calmed down from her frantic state and now was acting like every other time the boy had been hurt she sat quietly at the foot of his bed and quietly read over 'Their eyes are watching God.'. Bruce who stood quietly in the doorway not making a sound although Trinity knew he was there, tried not to let the fact the anti-toxin would take a few more hours to heal the boy of his nightmares and the thirteen year old would then probably wale up with the same nightmare for weeks rather he watched the two children he had grown to love over the past decade in this one of their quieter moments.

He remembered why she had asked for that book rather than 'Night' like she usually did whenever anyone was hurt. She read this book that she hated because before she had left the two got in a fight about whether ain't was a word or not. Sure it didn't affect their friendship in the least but affective or not the girl felt like it needed to be reconciled.

She giggled every time the word came up as if able to hear the boys' argument that it was a word because Madam Webster had it in the dictionary. Trinity rebutted by saying it was not in the Trinity Anya Hale dictionary witch Dick just shrugged off saying he didn't know many people who used that version.

Soon she put away the book and climbed over to lay next to him in the bed her head resting against his chest as she outlined his scars lightly with her fingers. She remembered much like Bruce every single scar and when he had got them, unless they were in the last twenty two months and in the time that she sat in the med bay at the Manor while Alfred tended to Dicks wounds she knew where most of those where to.

She then began to silently hum the old song Bruce himself used to hum and it being the only thing that calmed the boy down when he was younger. Knowing that it was late and no matter if he threatened the girl or not she would not be leaving the boys side until he was awake he disappeared into the hallway. Knowing he left Trinity wrapped her arm around Dick's stomach and closer her eyes as she leaned against his chest using it as a pillow. Her eyes closed and she allowed herself to sleep and soon her own small frame was being held by Dick's arm.

The sun woke Trinity up and she realized that the boy whom she had fallen asleep next to was no longer asleep rather awake and smiling down on her.

"Hey Tri," He said with a giggle before pulling the girl close and kissing the top of her head in a brotherly fashion and Trinity just smiled turning her body to punch him in the arm.

"Don't you ever do that again?" She said before snuggling close to his side once again.

"I didn't have a choice in the matter Tri,"

"Well you should be more careful," The girl concluded.

"Alright next time I save your life I will remember to bring an air purifier."

"That's all I ask,"

"I missed you Trinity," He said wrapping his arms around her tighter.

"I missed you more Richard, I missed everyone, it's so different now, you leave for twenty three months and there's a sidekick team running around." She commented.

"We aren't sidekicks," Dick said before Trinity moved to stare at him. "Alright maybe we were sidekicks but now we are a team." He defended.

"Of sidekicks,"

"We are a team Trinity like every other team." He explained.

"Dose your leader send you on missions…" She asked

"No Batman does but…."

"Like when you were a sidekick." She commented and Dick sighed in defeat.

"Fine we are a team of sidekicks happy now," Dick said throwing his arms up.

"Elated," She said throwing him a smile.

"I forgot how whelming you could be kid,"

"Twenty three and a half months,"

"You're only eleven I am a teenager therefore kid," Dick commented before ruffling her hair.

"Two weeks Grayson two weeks," She said.

"Witch means I have a lot of teasing to catch up on." He commented and Trinity just smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, would you?"

"Nope, can't say I would." Trinity said hopping off the boys' bed and walking over the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a welcome home press conference today."

"Sounds like fun,"

"That it dose sitting in a hovering helicopter for thirty minutes and pushing through different reporters getting kissed on the head and welcomed home by people who actually hate me and finally having lunch while people pester me with questions that is always fun." She said.

"Glad I don't have to go."

"Oh but Master Grayson you do," Alfred said from the door way making the boy groan.

"Ha-ha," Trinity giggled before skipping down the hall to her room.

"So unfair," He moaned.

"I thought you were done with Prefixes," Trinity's voice carried through the air.

"Ughhhhhh," He moaned.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - Hey yall sorry this chapter is kinda short I was going to make this one gigantor chapter but after working on it the greater part of today decided against it, anyways um I need feed back from my readers, because after all the story is for you.

I need a villan for next chapter therefore I would like you all to choose,

Two Face

Joker

or

Joker and Two Face

* * *

><p>Trinity had been aware for a long time that there are people in this world who are born into a life of fake smiles and lies. She hated the fact but she knew she was one of those very unlucky people to the public. Her life that was visible to others was a life where everything was for show and nothing was real. Trinity was lucky enough however to have a separate life away from the glitz and glam of being Trinity Anya Hale, she got to be Trinity, just Trinity and it was then when she was happier.<p>

It wasn't only her though it was clear that Uncle Bruce would rather be Batman than Bruce Wayne on most if not all days. And Richard hated these appearances more than either of the others. It was so clear he would rather hide within the walls of the Manor or Young Justice. She knew that almost all of justice league where more of themselves when being superheroes, which always made her giggle seeing as when they hid behind masks they were themselves.

She pulled at her purple jersey back tee with a lace open back and dark wash skinny jeans with her brown knee high boots she fingered her silver locket that hung on her bracelet that held two pictures side by side. One was on her as a young girl with Bruce, Ms. Rachael and Alfred. It was one of the first ones the four had ever taken Trinity not even being a year old yet. In the picture she was safe in the arms of her Uncle Bruce.

The picture that sat next to it was of her and her three best friends. Roy Harper, Barbra Gordon, and Richard Grayson. She remembered the day so well they were at the local Gotham mall and Richard who was only nine was determined on proving the fact that he had learned to glide by holding tight to the escalator handrail with his body on the opposite side hanging loosely. Roy as you may have guessed did not like this idea therefore had kept a close eye on the small ninja who somehow still managed to glide down the railing.

As a seven year old Trinity thought the antics where hilarious and spent the entire day giggling at their attempts. Barbra chuckled like always but mostly just shook her head at the fact Roy who was eleven and supposed to be in charge of the nine year old would try and negotiate not gliding for ice-cream. Witch in turn made the kid more hyper.

When the picture was taken by one of those mall photo booths Richards face was covered in chocolate ice-cream witch had somehow landed itself on Roy's head resulting in a very unpleasant face from the red headed archer. Trinity was trying to make the picture take faster so her eyes where almost completely closed and her hand blocking her face seeing as the flash went off. Barbra was training to hold the girl back but looked straight in the flash creating a very odd looking expression. The group had gotten more pictures that where much more pleasant and many a days had the other three begged her to change the picture in her locket. Yet she never would unlike most pictures she had of them this was truly how they were a very mixed matched group of four would easily go into battle for anyone.

"Five minutes until landing," The pilot of the helicopter said and Trinity smiled before grabbing her hairbrush she began combing her hair and pulled them into piggy tails at the back of her head and then flipped them under creating a pulled look. Then she pulled out her bangs and bobby pinned her non-corporative hair. Last she hair sprayed her hair and added a crystal headband.

* * *

><p>"This is Cat Grant and today I am in Gotham city as they await the arrival of Eleven year old Trinity Anya Hale who is returning to Gotham. And here she is, the princess of Gotham back from her year abroad in France." The small blonde almost screamed over the roar of the helicopter.<p>

Trinity stood in the doorway of the helicopter waiting the clear to be able to run away from the extremely loud and windy propeller. She ran to the police barricade as soon as Commissioner Gordon got over to her.

"Hey kiddo, ready?"

"Ready as I will ever be," Trinity said as the large jacket he held got put around her shoulders and the two ran off of the helicopter. Commissioner Gordon was sure to give her one last hug before sending her out to the sharks.

Two hours of shoving tripping hugging and wiping lipstick of her cheek with was raw from pinching and slapping. She swore one day she would take her revenge on paparazzi. The most gut wrenching was when Selena Kyle hugged her. She knew she would have to scrub for hours to get the cat stench off of her. Much like Richard she hated the woman with every ounce of her being.

Then almost as if it were a force in the universe against her she was seated next to the ghastly woman for dinner who constantly talked her ear off about how she was glad the attention would be pulled from her for a while. The only good thing about it is when Richard wrote on a piece of scrap paper that he knows twenty three ways to shut her up using my fork if Trinity so wished for him to do so. Trinity flopped down in the limo glad that the day from hell was finally over, that was until she heard the words.

"I will see you at the benefit ball tonight." She groaned before murmuring, "I hate press days."

* * *

><p>An - Hope you all liked it :)

I need a villan(s) for next chapter therefore I would like you all to choose,

Two Face

Joker

or

Joker and Two Face


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright let me get this straight you think Red Tornado is a traitor," Trinity giggled as she talked to Richard via com-link, he was taking a walk not having anything else to do and he knew if he went and sat in Trinity's room while she was getting ready for the ball would result in horror as it always did. Why because he was never in the right place, ever. No matter where he was the spot was needed.

"Yeah, he and his crazy siblings kind of tried to kill us like a month ago." Richard explained.

"Wait a second, I must have missed something, since when did Red Tornado have family?" Trinity asked curling the last piece of the bottom layer of her hair.

"I don't know maybe he always had one." Richard said.

"I doubt it." Trinity said simply

"Then do you have an explanation for him trying to kill us."

"Well I don't know Richard you can get pretty annoying, maybe he just wanted to shut you up." Trinity joked before accidently burning herself with the curling iron. "Yeouch, Fudge how do I always do that."

"Karma!" Richard screamed before woman gave him an odd look in response he just threw up his hands.

"It is not Karma, Anyways didn't you short circuit the twin reds?" Trinity asked.

"Yeah, whats the point." He asked.

"And did he seam threatening before he tried to kill you?" Trinity asked.

"No I guess not."

"Then other than a long standing member of the justice league flipping on teenagers is there any other explination.

"Well I guess there could be Ivo is back and we fought a Red Tornado Android before he called himself twister."

"You did,"

"Yeah our first mission with Miss. M,"

"Well if that is true that could be where the reds came from. And what if the reds had a bug that changed Red Tornado back in to default for a lack of a better word and so he acted threw who ever controlled them."

"Witch means there is still a traitor on the team, or at least close to the team." He said.

"That is if you trust sportsmaster's intel." Trinity said.

"Better safe than sorry."

"Wow you guys are falling apart at the seams, missing mentors, memory swipes, AWOL archers, Cobra, Ivo, and joker venom." She said.

"I got to go to the mountain and tell the team."

"You can't" Trinity said.

"Why can't I."

"Because Robin in unconscious and Dick Grayson has a ball to attend in a few hours where the 'team' will be in attendance."

"I hate this."

"Hey you wanted to be a hero, so you got nothing to complain about I am sure Dad will let you stop let me go ask him."

"NO!" He screamed once again the same woman looking back.

"Do you got an issue," He asked the woman before she took the hands of her children and left with a screech.

"Grayson what did I tell you about scaring people,"

"Shut it Hale,"

"Anyways how is the billionaire ward keeping himself busy this time. By now you are usually down in the gym saying how being in the streets only made you want to be knocking out some thug." Trinity said.

"Um no interesting thugs today, yet however there empty swings that aren't broken." He said completely lying, truthfully he had made his way over to the school by now and sat on a bench next to the wall kicking his feet to keep himself occupied.

"I thought you hated swings."

"I do,"

"Then why should an empty swing matter?"

"I don't know." Dick said trufully.

"Well… Alright seeing as were not getting anywhere with the swing why don't we change subjects to, I got it, the AWOL Archer." Trinity said.

"No thank you," Richard said.

"Come on, why are you so mad at him, I need to know if I am expected to give him the cold shoulder."

"I don't care how you treat him."

"What did he do that is so unforgiveable," Trinity asked.

"He left" Richard said simply.

"Richard I am sure that he..."

"He did, he left and never even looked back." He said a tear threatening to break through.

"Let's change the subject what about…."

"Trinity I just want to think for a while I will talk to you when I get home." He said.

"Fine but don't shut me out Richard please."

"Bye," He said before hanging up. Trinity looked over her vanity at the multiple pictures that almost covered her entire mirror from Bruce, Richard, and Herself at the local fair last year to her as an infant in Rachel's arms wearing a large shirt that said Daddies Girl. She took the latest picture Barbra had sent her of Roy, Richard, and Herself on the 'BIG DAY' although Babs knew she wasn't going she still wanted a picture with the two boys to commemorate.

She looked back to her ball gown witch hung on the doorway to her closet. It was a ball gown like all others she wore with a full skirt. Yet it was not as loud of a color palate as usual. Instead It was a brown corset dress with a rounded drape around a full pink tulle skirt and pink jewels up the corset and back. Next to it lay the slip. With a smile and a last bobby pin to secure her hair and went to the slip. She stepped into the the skirt after laying it on the ground and pulled it up before zipping the side and slipping back on her robe witch she would wear until it was almost time to leave because the actual dress was not the easiest to work with. She then went back to her vanity and did her very subtle makeup complete with brown eye shadow and blush. Then opened the door to an exasperated Richard.

"I hate ties, I hate them more than life itself. They never work!" He said flooping down her her large swinging bed.

"That's because you refuse to learn," She said taking the tie and draping it around her neck before tying it in a speed that would make any fashion designer proud. Why? Because Richard was not joking about his hatred of ties and many a time had Robin saved a party at the expense of one of Richards ties therefore she had to know how to tie another one for him so he would not be without one.

"There is a reason for the existence of clip on ties. And I cant believe that the color had to be so difficult to find. That was one of the only two they had left, neither of witch where clip on ties." Richard explained sitting up.

"That's because most people who wear ties know how to tie them."

"Then why is the clip on tie industry booming?"

"Because of lazy people like you." Trinity explained handing him back the tie and disappearing into her closet to put on her dress.

"I save the world on a daily basis I wouldn't call that lazy." He said.

"Yes but you also would be hopeless If the riddlers riddle was tie tying."

"That's a completely unrealistic scenario." He said with a smile.

"I thought it worked better than the joker. Hey can you tie this." She asked and Richard smiled moving over to tie the back of the dresses corset.

"Maybe they should have clip on corsets?" He suggested.

"They do but they aren't used for balls or high class events." She said turning around to face him. Richard took a small step back and smiled.

"You look….." He began before going threw a list of words in his head. 'Stunning, beautiful, gorgeous, lovely, perfect,' yet the word the peaked from his lips where none of these rather "Nice".

"Thanks you look nice to," She said with a small smile and Richard inwardly slapped himself. Trinity did not look nice, nice is what you say when something really doesn't look that good but you can see that the person who asked you looks despite so you can't crush their dreams. That's what nice meant and she did not look nice.

She was stunning to say the least. Her light brown hair was first tooled into a half up half down poof with two small sections braided and pulled over her head to look like a headband with small jewels intertwined, then the rest if the hair was curled seemingly perfectly and fell just a few inches below her shoulders. Her makeup was very subtle yet it was all she needed. Her earrings where small tear drop diamonds with small silver hearts that held it to her ear. Right below her ivory shoulder fell the top of the dresses sweetheart neckline. And it flowed from there as if she where a cake topper. Yet something was missing.

Her head at the moment looked down her where her newly painted fingers twitted. She always looked like this when she was upset it was her 'everything's fine' pose and he knew why because the word he used was 'nice'.

"Trinity, Dick, time to go." Came the voice of Bruce up the stairs.

"Hey Tri where's your necklace?" He asked finally realizing what was missing.

"I can't get the charm off of the bracelet, I tried for like twenty minutes and it just would come loose." Trinity explained as he picket it up and used pulled the loose ring of the charm bracelet apart and took off the small charm before slipping it on to her draped cristal necklace and then picked it up showing her.

"You just need the right touch." He said before moving behind her as she picked up her curls showing her new burn and many different scrapes that lay on her neck. He slowly clasped the necklace before steeping next to her.

"We are going to be late." She said with a smile.

"I know lets go," He said as he opened her door for her then quietly fallowed after her. Alfred was at the bottom of the stairwell and gave her a small peck on the hand and said.

"Perfect, as usually Miss. Trinity." He said.

"Thanks Alfred." She said before making her way to the door where Bruce and Selena awaited. Selena saying some comment about her necklace and Richard got the feeling to smack the woman yet again, and trust me the feeling was not whelming not whelming at all. Then she disappeared into the night that waited on the other side of the door and Richard realized that he hadn't taken a step toward the door since she started down the stairwell.

The large ball room did not seem any less daunting to the young justice team than fighting the injustice league. Especially since most had never been to one of these events. I mean they weren't even sure what they were supposed to do.

The waited at the end of the red carpet waiting for someone to walk into the room first, Kaldur'am like always was the first to make a move toward the door. Wally fallowing after him and for a moment they looked a lot like CIA agents their black suits and black ties. Connor took Megan's arm in his and they both made their way down. Artemis couldn't help but smile and Megan's giggles as she walked down. Megan's dress was simple yet beautiful it was a soft pink A-line with a gathered hip and the Martian had curled her hair

Artemis looked down at her own dress it was black and simple with a sweet heart neckline and a high waist that was situated with a white belt. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail yet she had flipped it over to make it look more formal. She didn't have any makeup on because well she didn't really think anyone would be paying that much attention to how she looked. Especially not if she never went in witch was kind of her plan at the moment.

'Artemis are you coming' Megan's voice rang threw her head and the blonde silently growled, so much for ditching.

"Yeah I am," She said as she quickly made her way to the door and then in with the team. A few minutes after the team interned the white limo pulled up to the red carpet and as if it was expected the door was opened and Selena Kyle stepped out Bruce Wayne close behind. Trinity just sent a rolled eye in Richard's direction before stepping out herself and thanking the door holder who looked almost ready to pass out at the child's words. Richard was the next out and he nodded at the flushed door holder and fallowed Trinity down the carpet and into the ball room.

Almost as soon as they entered a small blonde girl about Richards age if not older came up and asked the unmasked boy wonder if he wanted to dance. Trinity just smiled before commenting that the boy knew where to find her if she was needed. And that Richard did, Trinity would be spending most of the night in a corner table somewhere hiding from suitors that otherwise wouldn't leave her alone.

As Richard lead the girl to the dance floor he smirked seeing his team and almost pointed out the scene to the girl ne danced with before realizing that she wouldn't find it funny because she did not know them.

Trinity made her way to the small bar and told the man working her order, a Shirley Temple with a straw just because she could. Then the young justice team caught her eye.

"I do not think I got a chance to properly thank you all for your help last night." She said with a smile.

"You are the child we saved last evening the friend of Robin." Kaldur'am said.

"Yes, my name is Trinity. If you all would like the table over there is usually where I like to hide out you all are welcome to join." She said with a smile leading the team to the table.

"I am Kaldur, this is…." He began.

"Wallace, Artemis, M'gann, and Connor, Robin commonly mentions you when we get a chance to speak. And do not worry he is recovering from fear gas as quick as can be expected but he will need to sleep it off like usual. He should be back before the end of the week however." She explained.

"How long have you known Robin?" Kaldur asked trying to stimulate conversation.

"I was seven when I met him so four years about, he had just become Robin we have been friends ever since." Trinity said almost slipping up on the fact robin had only for four years even if she had known Richard for eight.

"Wow, so you know who he really is," Wally said.

"As you know I am not at liberty to answer that Wallace." She said before he twitched she didn't realize it but he had done it before when she said Wallace.

"Wally please," He said and Trinity nodded.

"Oh sorry,"

"Tri," A voice shrieked and the girl stood up.

"Oh my gosh you are in one piece, I missed you so much." The red head said before slapping her forearm.

"No more years abroad in France."

"It was twenty three months." The girl corrected.

"I don't care it was too long."

"Oh wow um there are people here I feel really embarrassed."

"You should," Trinity said pulling an unused chair from another table and sitting down once again.

"This is Barbra, or Babs, Babs this is, Kaldur, Wally, Artemis, Megan, and Connor new friends of mine." The girl explained.

"Oh really nice to meet you," Babs said shaking the other teens hands. As they all said their nice to meet you's as well.

"Babs, 'The Dance' is next." Trinity said.

"Oh no, I am not that dance is so old." The red head complained.

"You know you're going to have to." Trinity said.

"What is 'the dance'" Artemis asked.

"'The Dance' is actually two, it starts our as a courtship, and ends a father and daughter dance." Trinity said.

"Explanation Kill me now, bring me back from the dead and kill me again." Barbra said slumping in her chair.


	8. Chapter 8

**_DISCLAMER - I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR THE BATMAN COMICS, ALL CHARICTORS YOU HAVE HERD OF BEFORE ARE NOT MINE :) _**

* * *

><p>The night was going perfectly other than the mumbles from Barbra about hating courting and the teams questioning of the drink Shirley Temple, which they ended up accepting was just a fancy name for a cherry sprite. The teens where having fun and a few time Trinity actually caught a smile coming from the corners of her adoptive brother's mouth as he continually danced or talked with someone on the other side of the ballroom. And almost as if the universe thought the quests would forget that they were in Gotham, the crime capital, the chandelier fell creating a shock wave that also broke most of the outlaying windows. Luckily the blasts really did not harm other than a few scrapes yet everyone took cover.<p>

Trinity was not near the other teen who sat at the table rather near the window partly listening to some boy who went to Gotham academy babble about how much it had changed since she had been there. Yet when she took cover like all of the rest she felt some on pull them almost under their body in an act of protection. She opened her eyes expecting to see one of the unmasked heroes and or heroines that were in attendance but rather was met with a domino mask.

"Roy," She whispered a small smile threating to creep across her face.

"Come on I am getting you out of here." He said standing up and reaching for her hand yet holding her wrist she did the same over his black glove. He quickly hoisted her to her feet and pulled her over to the large picture that stood against the outlying wall. Pushing it in he helped her threw the wall first before joining her.

Trinity noted his new outfit it definitely wasn't the tunic and pants she was used to seeing the masked Roy Harper Wearing. This was a sleeker look complete with new arrows and quiver. If she didn't know the boy as well as she did she could have easily mistaken him for someone else. She went to go down the passage but was stopped by his arm.

"Let me go first, if we run into any trouble…"

"Stay low take cover and wait for someone to find me. I know the drill Spe…." She said before realizing he was no longer Speedy.

"Red Arrow,"

"Red Arrow, A tribute to another arrow head I presume."

"It is a tribute to no one." He snapped looking back at her.

"Alright sorry," She said throwing her hand up in defeat before fallowing him down the corridor. Soon they came to a stone stairwell, Red Arrow motioned for Trinity to go first witch she did. After a few steeps she realized that Red Arrow had not fallowed and looked back to see him fighting two female clowns.

"Crud" She said as she ran up the rest of the stairwell and pushed threw the wall bringing her to another room where she steeped in to see a man sitting in a large chair facing the other wall.

"These things are so dependable are they not. No matter what they always keep ticking and ticking until they get to the end of their wire, and no matter how many times they may be stopped just in time it never changes the outcome. Witch you know as well as I do is a tick tick, boom!" The voice was that of the joker she knew it well. He turned around as the lights flickered on showing different angles of the ball room that lay in shambles hostages in the center with guards all around. It was hidden to an untrained eye but she saw all of the hero's looking around making sure all of the teens where not only safe but present. In the jokers hand lay a detonator for multiple bombs that surrounded the ball room.

"Is it time to press the red button mista jay?" A feminine voice asked and Trinity took a quick sorrowful glance at Harley Quinn. Sure she didn't know her well but she knew that before the joker she wouldn't want to blow Gotham's Elite to smithereens.

"Oh not yet Harley time is of the essence, first I want to welcome the young princess back to Gotham, no matter how short the visit may be." He said Trinity just bit her lip and tried to hold back the many scarcastic comments that came to mind.

"What not sharp tounge for Uncle Jay, you must be learning girl. I was always told you where smart I guess I should have listened. You know you remind me of some one, a dead some one. Oh I got it the D.A what was her name, do you remember Harley?"

"No Mista Jay, I don't remember" The woman said.

"Ms. Rachel Dawes," Trinity grumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" The joker asked his hand getting to close to the trigger for comfort.

"Rachel, Rachel Dawes, Ms. Rachel Dawes that was her name." Trinity said before looking the clown deep into his blue deathly gaze. "I was only trying to answer your question." She said.

"I was not aware your name is Harley?" He said a small dagger pressing aginst the twelve year olds atoms' apple.

"It's not I just thought you wanted to know and it was clear Harley did not know the name you were seeking."

"It seems so, but you should always address someone after speaking to them, especially if they are family."

"I am sorry," Trinity said before the dagger closed even tighter breaking the first layer of skin. "Uncle Jay."

"This one is a keeper Harley much more compliant than the boy, and so much more fun than Brucie wouldn't you say."

"Yeah Mista Jay," The girl chimed.

"Maybe if she proved her loyalty I could let her into the family." The clown threatened taking the dagger from her throat, Trinity knew what proving her loyalty meant, it meant pressing the button that lay in his hand, and pressing that button meant blowing up the ball room and becoming like Harley or the joker twins.

"I don't kill," She answered sharply before the dagger was pulled close to her again, "Uncle Jay," She finished.

"Oh a little humanitarian, you all are always the funniest. You don't kill huh. What did you had a dinner tonight Miss, I am willing to bet it was a chicken."

"I don't kill people, Uncle Jay." She said without a beat not wanting the dagger to be placed at her throat again. She prayed that Roy was still alive and that he was smart enough not to come bursting through the wall trying to save her and get all of them killed.

"Oh well little miss I like to think I don't kill people without good reason. You see I am the real hero of this town not bats. But you see I am very miss understood wouldn't you say Harley?"

"Yeah Mista Jay's the hero of this town."

"You see child I protect this town from those who wish to destroy it by corruption, I must admit bodies' to pile up along the way, But it is a small price to pay for the safety of my town." He said strutting around the room like a prized show dog Harley hanging on his every word like a small child being told a bed time story.

"Some of the people you kill are innocent Uncle Jay." Trintity said still hating the name that lay on her tounge.

"No one is innocent sweet girl, even the bible says "For all have sinned and fallen short of Glory…" and that is even deemed the good book." He said.

"I believe that was taken out of context. The verse says "For all have sinned and fallen short of the glory of God." And it goes on to say many times in the book that Hope and forgiveness for your sins can be forgiven." She said.

"Do you DARE QUESTION MISTA JAY!" Harley said in a voice that Trinity had never heard the woman use before and as her hand clamped around Trinity's throat the girl couldn't help but let out a small yelp. The joker looked over to Harley before nodding his head over to the open window.

"I really wished you liked to play but I guess I will have to play alone." He said as Harley threw her out the window and she began to free fall. She closed her eyes and waited for impact knowing that the fall would most likey knock her out and had the possibility of deadliness if she fell just right.

She began to go threw the words that her father/uncle had told her so many times. 'Why do we fall, Why do we fall, Why do we fall, Why do well fall,' She continually told herself until she felt some one ketch her and although she fell she was ontop of someone fall she flipped off their body before getting a good look at the persons face who had caught her. It almost shook her to the core, it was a boy not much younger than herself with over grown black hair falling into his ice blue eyes. He wore clothes that looked like they hadn't been washed in weeks.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Why,"

"I would like to be able to thank the person who saved my life but I don't know your name." She explained.

"Jason, Jason Todd."

"Oh well hello Jason Todd I am,"

"I know who you are,"

"Oh well then, I know it isn't enough but I do thank you for saving my life Jason Todd."

"I suppose I am supposed to say you are welcome or something like that." The boy said.

"Not if you don't want to."

"Good because I don't" He said and like that he was gone. Trinity sighed and stood up before brushing her dress off and sighing and looking to where the clowns where being arrested.

"Come on Mista Jay we're gonna get caught." She heard Harley say and she hid in the shadow of the building out of the joker's sight. The Joker took one quick look to make sure no one saw him than disappeared into the darkness. She slipped back into the ball room first going over to her Uncle's side letting him know that she was safe and then back to the table where newly angered teens sat and discussed the gall of the joker. Actually everyone did not one person danced, after about four minutes Trinity got fed up with it and moved to where most of the guests could see her.

"I am sorry to interrupt all of your stimulating conversations but you do know if we let him ruin the night than he won don't you. That is why he attacks to strip people of their joy and peace of mind. I do not know about any of you but I came here tonight to dance, and partly because I was made to, but I will not let the joker stop me." She said before taking the hand of Erik a boy who she had known for a while threw these occasions and the two began to dance, to no music yet they still danced and soon the band began to play. Before she knew it scattered couples joined then as if it was a movement in itself all of the guests where dancing and laughing and having a good time. By the end of the night the topic was not about the attempt the joker had made to stifle there spirits or the beginning of the night. Rather the night's conclusion and how energizing it was to have fun. Pure honest fun like they used to when they were kids.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN - Hey yall, so I hope i did the joker justice although i probably didn't. I don't know if i should be happy or sad i didn't write a twisted clown right? Hum... Anyways please review. Reviews make me happer and make you all a better story kinda not really. :) Oh and did anyone smile at my DC character cameo appearance.**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Good afternoon Miss Trinity, where is…" Alfred began as Trinity walked into the manner.

"Happy Harbor," She said moving toward the kitchen where the butler was in preparation for dinner, he slipped a small plate of three cookies and a glass of milk onto the counter in front of the eleven year old.

"Thanks Alfred," She said taking a bite of one of the cookies.

"How was school today Miss?" He asked.

"Boring as always I found a new book at the library, in German none the less. I think some on tipped Ms. Graybeck that I was coming back," She softly giggled picturing the old librarian who always just eyed the child as she would flip through multiple books at a time never losing her place.

Ms. Graybeck was a slender elderly woman originally from Astraea with snow white hair she always pulled into a tight bun and bright blue eyes that stared at the children over her coke bottle glasses. She wore a black pencil skirt and white long sleeved blouse almost every day. She was the poster woman for Librans to say the least.

"How were your classes?"

"Some where okay I like the new science teacher he seams interesting today we learned about buoyant force threw tin foil boats, primitive maybe but even Ronald Whitmore's interest was spiked. Oh and Latin was interesting I am glad that I have the conversational class instead of sentence building." She explained.

"So all and all a good first day back,"

"A great one," She beamed.

"Homework done I presume." He said.

"Always is, I am going to look up something I heard one of Richards friends say earlier." She explained.

"Must have been interesting to spike your interest,"

"Most definitely see ya Alfred," Trinity called back as she finished off the milk and put the dishes in the sink before disappearing into the study.

"Always Miss. Trinity," Alfred smiled before popping the plates into the dish washer and looking back over to the door where the child disappeared to moments before knowing that what she looked up more than likely had to do with a certain carrot toped boy who had yet to make an appearance.

Therefore when night crept its head Alfred knew the child had already made her way for Star City in search of previously mentioned carrot top. He just smiled to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Star City <em>

"One bad thing about going solo, patrols are never as much fun." Roy grumbled to himself before finally leaving his perch on the building and turning to lean against the enclosed stairwell.

"I know, however I never saw patrolling as fun per say." Trinity chirped in making the level headed archer jump.

"I will never understand how you can do that." The red haired boy grimaced.

"I was raised by batman," She reminded him.

"Speaking of the bat aren't you supposed to be in Gotham," He said.

"Don't even try to act like you fallow rules, 'red arrow'" Trinity said.

"I am not talking about this, kid."

"Good then you can listen," Trinity said moving closer to the boy.

"They lied to us Trinity," He explained sitting down at the edge of the building.

"They are adults who spend their nights saving the world while wearing masks, whatever made you think they where truthful." She asked sitting next to him.

"They won't stop treating us like children, they didn't even tell us about the watch tower." He grimaced.

"Alright what if you did go to the watch tower and the next day the L.O.S (league of shadows) or Luther got their hands on you. They would go to all measures to make you speak, they did that before and all you could tell them was who was behind the mask and then they would have to attack one by one but if you knew the location of the tower they could attack once and kill most of them."

"I would never tell Trinity,"

"I know, but they don't and truly you proved that you would to them."

"When,"

"When you screamed the fact they where lying to three sidekicks when you lost a little bit of your anger and then instead of staying and helping you left. That's childish Roy, if you want to be treated like and adult act like one." Trinity said in a tone that took the Archer a peg down.

"I..."

"Exactly, listen I am sorry but its true, anyways I came her for two reasons, one to thank you for yesterday and two well to ask you to come back but apeartly thats a lost cause." She said geting up and walking away.

"You know what Roy hate the league if you want to but the 'sidekicks' didn't do anything wrong except for not destroy themselves like you did. Have fun patrolling red arrow." And there they where the words that cut threw tough boy Roy Harper like a butter knife. The words that truthful no one else had the gall to say to him. Probably because if the words came from anyone else the result would be a slap in the face.

He wouldn't come back, he'd gone to far for that. But at least he could be around more than he was now. They where his friends, wheren't they? he didn't need to hide, did he?

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN - Whop whoop :) happynesss i am finished with the chapter. So anyways did you all like it? Hum, really, Oh wait I cant hear you why don't you just write that in the review box okay. Oh and just a heads up my story will not be updated till December because November is nanowimo and I put all of my attention on that for the month anyways see you all in December Bubblethepowerpunk out. :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - Hey y'all I am back, for now at least anyways this chapter is something i have been playing with for a while and i decided the writers of YJ are starting to upset me with the whole Superboy/Superman thing i mean sure at first it was an odd kinda different thing_ (if it wasn't do not shoot i don't realy read comics all that much)_ So anyways the fact that Superman has yet to even acknowledged his clone annoys me to no end. Expecaialy when he helps Artemis i am like come on dude! So i changed a bit of the tail end of failsafe but took the ep form the point of view of the league and of course trinity. Superman may be OOC is this chapter but I hope i did alright.

* * *

><p>"NO," Trinity almost screamed louder than Megan and Wally as she stood next to Batman and watched as Artemis fell from her training state to a coma. As if his subconscious acted on its own soon the scream ripped through the silence Batman's cape flew in front of her small from his arm blocking her from the other teens. She struggled trying to overpower the hero but withering under his strength. Yet despite the fact it was a lost cause Trinity still tried to make her way over but the eleven year old was easily over powered and soon crippled against Batman's chest weeping.<p>

"Megan has taken control of the universe and they all believe that this is real. Even Artemis believes she has truly died, I no longer can awake them from their sleep, the situation is out of my hands." Martain Manhunter explained to the other heroes and the now weeping teen. The heroes stared at their green skinned colleague all speechless some of the more humane fought back tears and harsh words by biting hard on their bottom lips; others made their way to the training room needing to destroy something.

Superman made his way to Superboy's side and allowed his hand to dwindle next to his knowing touching the boy may pull him into the children's world. He just hoped and prayed that he hadn't thrown away his chance to get to know the boy. His human side began to take over as he reevaluated all of the times the two had talked. The one he regretted the most is when he dined to help the boy when he had come to his aid on the metropolis bridge. He then when over every single moment he had seen the boy a single tear coming to his usual cold icy blue stare.

"Don't worry Clark even Big Blue Boy Scouts mess up." A clearly worry striven Wonder Woman said with a halfhearted smile trying to console one of her closest friends. Superman who must have blocked out everything else looked around and saw that Batman had moved closer to his own protégée and the job of consoling Trinity was taken by an equally grief stricken Green Lantern who was so flabbergasted at the girls reaction froze in his spot. Before he remembered how he consoled his nephews when they were upset, he would wrap his arms around them and envelope them into a hug. He hoped it would help as he slowly stretched out his hands until it was resting over the girls back and where pulling her into a deep hug.

"John went in Megan's mind trying to get her to release control of the universe and that's been a good twenty minutes Aqualad recently fell into his own coma leaving only Megan, Connor, Wally, and Dick in the world. I just wonder what's taking him so long and if we shouldn't send in reinforcements." Green Arrow explained from his spot next to his 'niece' seeing Clarks eyes move toward the now missing Martian. Superman just smiled as he silently hoped that the Martian would succeed in waking his niece before he heard that one of the other children slipped into a coma. But almost as soon as he thought that the boy who lay next to him screamed and then his brain activity became irregular before regulating again signaling that he two had fallen into a dangerous coma.

"No," the word escaped his lips in a volume louder than a whisper then finally a tear fell from his gaze the first tear he shed for his now coma striven clone. He however did not stop there as his mind began to slowly shift from Superman to Clark Kent than finally to a dad, and not just any dad, Connor's dad. Moments seemed like hours as he heard the two most seasoned crime fighters in the group fall to their own deaths leaving only Megan. Then he heard the Martain scream and turned to see instead of the girl falling into a coma she had woken up and was now crying into the arms of Captain Marvel. He then shifted his gaze to Robin who was now in the arms of a still sobbing Trinity yet they were happy tears. He looked over to Wally who was just coming to then his gaze shifted to Connor hoping he would soon wake. Then he was met with the blue gaze of his son. His arms then shot around the boy like a bullet and pulled the unprepared boy into a bear hug. At first Connor didn't know how to react but soon he returned the older kryptonian's hug a hug that should have made him feel better yet instead made the hole that had ripped inside of his heart larger.

"I thought I lost you." The whisper escaped from the elder man's lips again so soft that barely any caught it.

"I… didn't know you'd care." Connor said.

"I always cared Superboy." Was the first thing that escaped from his lips at first he wanted to shove it back in his mouth but couldn't manage to do so.

"Conner, Conner Kent, My name i mean its Conner." The clone said looking up into his fathers face.

"Conner, I like it. It fits you." The man said and a soft smile crept across most of the others in the room. It would take a while until they where close but the big blue boy scout and his clone where finally gaining a relationship. And in Trinity's opinion it was a bout dang time.

* * *

><p>AN - so did you like it :) did ya? Well if ya did (or didn't) Review because I love reviews they make me smile. :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – Hey party people so here's my next chapter :)

* * *

><p><em>Trinity P.O.V<em>

Isn't it funny how some times the most chilling of things to one person can make another feel warm? This sensation may very well be characterized under crazy, not asylum crazy but artistically crazy. Because admit it the best minds in history are almost completely insane. Anyhow my crazy thing was the sense of calmness rushed through my vanes as I stood on the skinny railing of the roof. My small week toes gripping the edge of Wayne Tower, the tallest building in Gotham. Night had fallen hours ago and the moon that had positioned itself high in the sky softly lit my pulled back brown hair and tear filled green eyes. I wore a pair of light wash stirrup jeans under my favorite gray mesh ankle high boots a plain dark blue shirt and a pink and blue striped coat that was nearly see threw. As you may have guessed this fashion was not for practicality or warmth. To be truthful it left my small frame quite vulnerable to the harsh fall winds that whipped threw the night like an adagio aria.

I know what you all are thinking did she just describe Night time Gotham as an 'Adagio Aria' and more importantly what is an adagio aria? Well basically and adagio aria is a slow song usually written for operas', probably close to a lullaby in laymen terms. And now the thought running threw you head is the wind created a lullaby, Yes well to me it did.

Let me explain.

As you all know I was raised by Gotham's Dark Knight, and although I was never trained to be a vigilante like Richard or Batgirl, I was trained to read the night. And soon the readings became listening and watching, witch migrated to music that evolved into an adagio aria. From the screech of a car's break to the pitter pater of robbers fleeing a scene (you all do remember I am in Gotham right) or the sirens of the GPD screaming down sleek and scary roads.

After a while this music became soothing and quiet became absolutely dreadful. Because if the streets where quiet than something was wrong.

Very Wrong

The streets weren't exactly quiet tonight but they were quiet enough it made my skin crawl. I wanted it to be loud I wanted Arkum to have a glitch and all of the villains running loose causing as much mayhem as they could. I wanted loud crashes and curses screamed in to the night air. I wanted a distraction.

Distraction from my mind I wanted something, anything, to take my mind off of what was in front of me. I wanted to have something to look at other than the stars that seemed so far out of reach at the moment that they as well only reminded me of what I couldn't do, making them an unwelcomed sight. I strained my blood sight eyes to stay open purely terrified of what danced across my senses when I closed them. My muscles ached and begged for rest but despite how much I wanted to give it to them. I knew I couldn't I was two scared that I would fall asleep if I ever stooped long enough to allow them the much needed rest. I heard the footsteps behind but I didn't turn.

* * *

><p><em>Third Person P.O.V<em>

"You know Tri, with how much time you spend on roofs it surprises me you are the only one of us who isn't a vigilante." The sweet voice of Batgirl called and Trinity just shrugged not giving a verbal answer. Batgirl moved closer to the girl's form the ginger was scared of what was running through the smaller girls head.

"You gave us a scare you know running like that." She said still in her soft voice as she reached out her gloved hand to reach for Trinity's arm. But to her surprise the girl pulled away with a force that would have sent any normal person over the edge but barely made the child bobble on her legs.

"I just had to get away for a while Bab, I didn't mean to scare anyone." The girl said softly, it was a bald face lie and both knew it. Even from where she stood Batgirl could feel the girls' shivers as the words spewed from her mouth.

"A while Tri, it has almost been an entire weekend that's not a while." The comment stung both it was true, she had ran from the manner after she had a heated disagreement with Richard about the stupidest of things, almost stupider than the ain't argument. Only this was about math and it was so pointless it pained the girl to think about. Anyways the argument shook Trinity and she left saying she was going for a walk that was after school Friday and now it was almost Monday morning and she had yet to return. She really didn't do much in the time just walked the underbelly of Gotham until it got so monotonous she needed a different perception and the roof of Wayne Tower seemed as good a place as any.

"Tri, are you, I mean, is, is something wrong talk to me I am here to help." Batgirl stuttered grabbing the girls arm and succeeding in pulling the child from the ledge craning her neck so the child's green eyes gazed into her own blue ones.

"I am having one of those dreams again, only I know I can't help them I never can; no matter how fast I am, not matter how hard I try, I am always to late." The eleven year old said tears streaming down her face Batgirl took the weeping girl into her arms and began rubbing circles inbetween her shoulder blades.

She didn't know what to do but to call for backup she soothed the girls' sobs until someone who knew better how to console her better came. It was not that she didn't love and want to protect the girl but there was something about her 'dreams' that scared the girl enough that it was kept extremely secret, except for from Bruce and problem Alfred as well.. The child's tears became worse As she stood there holding the girls small form in the cold Gotham night air and the girl started spewing incoherent sentences as Batgirl just held tighter not so much to mush the girl but enough to reassure her that she was there. Soon a Batman appeared on the roof his hand falling on Batgirl's shoulder before he took the weeping girl into his arms.

"Trinity," He said softly pushing the smallest strand of hair form the girls face and craning her neck even more until it was level with his own gaze. He would never admit it but when the child disappeared like she had it had terrified him. And when she was found in the condition she was in at the moment there was nothing he wanted more than to bash the head in of whomever the sleaze ball that hurt the child was. Then and again he had to know who was responsible.

"What is it," He asked more wanting to know who because he was going to show that sleaze ball the reason the bat is feared in Gotham.

"It's back and its worse, I can't even close my eyes I see it I feel it, please make it stop daddy please," The child wined in such a soft voice as her muscles tensed around his waist he gulped knowing this was the one terror he would never be able to make stop hurting the child, why because it was her own mind and a side effect of whatever they did to her as an infant before he saved her.

It was a part of her, a part that no one particularly enjoyed and a part that haunted her to no end but never the less it was a part of her. And a part that could not be ignored he just hoped whatever it latched on to this time did not destroy her like it almost had so many times before.


	12. Chapter 12

For the first times in weeks a wave of safety enveloped Trinity Anya Hale as she lie limply in her father's arms. A part of her was trying to convince herself that it was okay to sleep. That as long as her father was there the dreams, if that's what you call them, wouldn't be that bad. However that was a very misled assumption for no matter how much she trusted while awake or how many bad guys they caught.

However she knew her dreams where rifled with the bad guys that had not been caught. Her eyes began to water and as the salty tears ran down the outside of her nose in a silent plea for sympathy to be taken on them. In exhaustion she snuggled closer to the tweed suit that covered his torso. Usually she was annoyed by the material but she didn't truly care at the moment. She instead allowed her eyes to close trusting that her father would bring her home as she had always had.

The dream stayed at bay for a while allowing the child a must needed rest. An hour or so passed before the nothingness that gave her a peaceful sleep was interrupted by a blood curling screech. The black air in front of her became never ending and other than her feet pounding against the tile below she could see nothing. However the scream continued as she searches frantically for its owner.

Before her the black abyss materialized into a door. It happened so fast she skidded to avoid collision. Behind it the screams continued. She began to pound on the door furiously and repeatedly till the week skin on her knuckles began to bleed and soak the cold gray metal door, she fallowed the trail of blood down and found herself standing in a pool of blood. A screech excaped her lips as she looked down. She tried to peal her eyes away from the unspeakable horror if her blood red feet and looked up. However she was met with a worse vision that made her scream even louder.

The Kid Flash laid in a heap of his crimson red blood. His legs definitely broken in multiple places and his face looking so pale that it rivaled the white concrete slab it rested on. In place of his usual exaterated smiles and laughs was a face that spelt pain. His face musles twisted as he held back screams his mouth murmerd words that Trinity couldn't make out and his body twitched constantly.

Artemis seamed basically unharmed other than her one clearly dislocated shoulder and the scrape above her eyebrow. But these injuries could be contributed to hand to hand combat whereas Wally's where clearly torture. She had her blonde head of hair rested against the crook of Wally's shoulder in an effort to stay warm in the harsh climate that surrounded them. But coming from the goose bumps and shivered that plagued her body it seemed to be a vain effort.

Kaldur'am was slumped against the wall blood splattering against the wall most of it coming from his cranium. His lips where cracked and bloody as well from his lack of water. His skin seamed sickly placid and his tattooed arms no longer held any strength. His usually clear and calm cobalt eyes held unspeakable pain that Trinity made herself look away from.

Megan lay unconscious in the arms of Kaldur'am her red hair clumped with the reminisce of dried blood. Her arm held bad burn marks and the smell of rotting flesh was promoted. Her skin color shifted from pale green to white in a way that showed her lack of control over the simplest of things. Trying to erase the image Trinity turned with a start but then fell back wards as she saw what lie behind her.

It was Connor or at least what was left of him. He was in a tube and completely unresponsive. Richard explained to her once how finding Superboy felt. How inhumane the treatment was but her wildest dreams she would have imagined this. (or maybe she would.)

She screamed again and punched herself hard in the stomach making herself double over in pain. She gasped for air for a few moments before her eyes shut and shot open however she was no longer in the concrete room.

She was in one of the unused offices of Wayne Enterprises tucked in on an oversized leather couch her head propped up on a back pillow and her blanket was for more of a décor purpose than anything else. She stood up and left the office and was met by the ghost like face of Commissioner Gordon. She didn't think anything of it until his arms pulled her into a very deep hug. Her brain didn't analyze the situation for a few moments.

"Commissioner where is my dad." She said tears filling her eyes. The fact a bat wasn't knipping at the commissioners heals unsettled the girl.

"Commissioner Gordon, please I would like to see my dad." She said swallowing the lump in her thoat. The man just shook his head.

"He's been kidnapped Trinity."

* * *

><p>:) So now please review :) Please<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

'NO' The word dully echoed threw out Trinity's mind. Bruce could not be just gone. He was the GOD DAMN BATMAN crying out loud. He didn't just disappear. The small girl felt very close to fainting as she bit her lip and locked her knees trying to hold back inevitable tears. It didn't work however because soon she did fall. Strait to the ground below only to be caught by Commissioner Gordon seconds before hitting the ground.

"Richard, Alfred," The small girl asked worried about the other two's wellbeing. Commissioner Gordon responded with a shake of his head tears filling up in his eyes.

"No, you are, you are lying. I know you are. This is a joke, a rib." Trinity said pulling from the man's arms standing up and backing down the hall of Wayne Tec. "They aren't gone they just aren't." She said her body physically shaking. Other police officers in the building poked their heads from rooms to see what exactly was happening. Like a bottle rocket Trinity turned and bolted down the staircase and out the glass revolving door of Wayne Tec to the streets she knew so well.

Her feet pounded against the sidewalk so quickly very many times she practically tripped herself by the elements around her. She didn't care though she needed to get home. To hear Bruce say it was a joke, to be hugged by Richard who explained he didn't think it would affect her so negatively. Thunder roared across the sky as the light rain that had been falling grew heavier and soaked threw Trinity's clothes thoroughly. She knew now what Uncle Bruce meant by the office being too far away from the manner that lay just on the outskirts of the city.

In the street beside her an all too familiar black car skidded to a stop and the door flew open as a head of red hair popped into view.

"If you continue to run you are going to get a cold Trinity." The voice of Roy Harper said as he drove slowly keeping up with the young girls pace. "I am going home, they're there I know they are. Don't try to stop me." The child instructed as she continued to trek along. "Get in the car trinity I will drive you there. It's not good for you to get sick right now and you know it." The unclad superhero explained. Trinity stopped running. It was true she didn't want to get a cold. Getting a cold would mean bad things for her, especially with the nightmares as bad as they are.

Recently she slid into the black car heat imeadetly hitting her body and warming her. With a screech of the break the superhero took off for the manner arriving with in a few minutes. Trinity jumped out and ran to the door past the police. She threw open the door and was met with her worse fear at the moment.

Two Body Bags,

She fell to the floor this time onto her knees technically as her body racked itself with tears, Tears that where mostly hidden by the rain. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her protectively as she was hoisted into the air.

"It's not them," Roy Harper whispered into the girls ears. Instead of responding Trinity just threw herself into his chest and gripped his shirt tightly her nails poking at his chest. Roy sighed and pulled her closer making his way back to the offset car. He placed her in the side before grabbing a jacket from the back and draping it over her small fragile form. He leaned the seat back so the girl was lying down then he moved over to the driver side. He slipped in and buckled his seatbelt pulling out of the manner and on to the main road. His right hand moved to enlace Trinity's fingers with his own as he felt the child fall back asleep.

He just hoped this time her dreams would evade her.


End file.
